Navidad al revés
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Es Navidad y La Madriguera se convierte en lugar de congregación familiar. No pueden faltar las bromas de James y Fred, los comentarios de Lily y una visita inesperada que dejará a más de uno con la boca abierta. Para Bella Scullw. Por el Amigo Invisible Navideño del Foro "Amor de Tercera Generación".


**Navidad al revés **

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic va dedicado para** Bella Scullw,**_ por el AI del Foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"**.**_Esta historia corresponde a su segunda petición: _"Un fic de navidad al estilo Weasley. Travesuras por doquier, que se respire el ambiente navideño. Un fic de humor y familia"._ Primero quiero pedirte disculpas por la tardanza, son fechas complicadas y eran pocos los momentos que podía escribir pero por fin terminé tu historia. Espero que no te moleste que haya incluido a Luna y a los gemelos Scamander en la historia. Que el fic sea parecido a lo que esperabas recibir y que disfrutes de la lectura como yo escribiendo.

* * *

**oOoOo**

Un suave olor a menta se desprenden de las hojas del pino y Roxanne se permite deleitarse por unos breves segundos. Su padre fue quien se encargó de conseguir el árbol en una tienda del Callejón Diagon y fue su madre quien consiguió los adornos en el mundo muggle para decorarlo.

Roxanne acerca la escalera al árbol y sube hasta el último escalón. Coloca la estrella que está encantada para cambiar de color según los ánimos de la familia, en la punta del árbol.

—Te ha quedado torcida —dice su hermano Fred—, debería ir más a la derecha.

Roxanne se separa unos centímetros del árbol y constata que la estrella le ha quedado inclinada más hacía la izquierda.

—Si tan genio eres —responde ella—, ¿por qué no vienes tú a colocar la estrella?

Su hermano suelta una risa. Esa risa que Roxanne detesta porque sabe que hará alguna de las suyas.

—Quede en ir con Lorcan a comprar el regalo para Lysander —se excusa—, así que deberás resolver el problema tú sola.

No tiene tiempo de responderle porque su hermano desaparece por la puerta de la entrada. Roxanne se baja de la escalera y toma su varita que esta apoyada sobre la mesa. Un movimiento de muñeca, es suficiente para que la estrella quede en el lugar correcto.

Luego comienza a colocar los calcetines en la chimenea. La abuela Molly se encargó de tejerle dos calcetines nuevos con el nombre de ella y el nombre de Fred.

—Pero en estos calcetines solamente se puede poner un regalo —recuerda que dijo su hermano cuando su abuela les entregó los calcetines—. Un regalo tamaño elfo.

Él no contaba con que los calcetines tuvieran un hechizo de extensión, lo que permitía que se metieran tantos regalos como los bolsillos pudieran pagar.

* * *

**oOoOo **

—Podrían ayudar a su hermano —le dice Ginny a sus hijos—, a terminar de decorar el árbol de navidad.

James Sirius se encuentra jugando a la dichosa máquina de videojuegos que Hermione le ha regalado para su cumpleaños, mientras que Lily esta acostada en el sillón de la sala con su revista favorita.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —más que preguntar, Lily le grita a su hermano.

Los ojos color caramelo de su hermana se clavan en los suyos y su mirada le indica a Albus que niegue o de lo contrario una cruel venganza será llevada a cabo.

—Puedo solo —termina diciendo—. Es mejor así.

James mueve de forma abrupta el comando del juego y mira a su madre.

—Ya lo escuchaste —responde él—. Albus no necesita nuestra ayuda. Solamente retrasaríamos su trabajo.

Su madre suspira y termina por subir a su habitación, cargando con las bolsas de las compras. Sus dos hermanos se ponen rápidamente de pie y salen corriendo detrás de Ginny.

— ¡Aguarda! —Exclaman los dos al mismo tiempo— No nos has dicho que compraste.

Albus sacude la cabeza de un lado al otro, sus hermanos nunca cambiarán. Varias cajas de cartón se distribuyen alrededor del muchacho. Albus tiene cuidado a la hora de retirar los envoltorios de los adornos, su padre le dijo que James ha distribuido por toda la casa sus bromas navideñas, y él no quiere ser blanco de las bromas de su hermano. Al menos, no quiere ser el primero en caer.

Retira el envoltorio del último adorno y lo que esperaba ocurre. Ahora su rostro esta lleno de nieve.

* * *

**oOoOo **

Lysander Scamander abre una de las tantas cajas que su madre conserva en el ático de la casa y un duende con un sombrero color verde sale de ella. No puede creer lo que tiene ante sus ojos. Se inclina de modo que queda a la misma altura que el pequeño duende y observa su ceño fruncido.

— ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo llevo encerrado ahí? —pregunta el duende con una voz tan gruesa que da la sensación de que tiene algo atorado en su garganta—. ¿Por qué no me liberaste antes?

Lysander pestañea algo confuso y se aclara la garganta antes de hablar.

—No sabía que te encontrabas allí —responde de forma sincera—. De haberlo sabido, te hubiera liberado antes y te hubiera enseñado a mis amigos.

El duende le proporciona una patada en la espinilla.

—Los duendes no estamos para divertir a humanos tontos como tú.

Lysander le quita el sombrero y se da cuenta que la prenda es de mismo tamaño que una falange de su dedo. El duende comienza a saltar, tratando de llegar a la mano del chico.

—Pues a mí, me causas mucha gracia —dice y termina por devolverle el sombrero al duende, después de haber reído lo suficiente—. Cuéntame pequeño amigo...

—No soy tu pequeño amigo —le interrumpe el duende.

—Como quieras —responde y prosigue—, ¿cómo llegaste aquí?

El duende suelta un bufido y se cruza de brazos.

—La lunática de tu madre, me trajo con ella de Irlanda del Norte.

Lysander suelta una sonora carcajada.

* * *

**oOoOo**

Lucy Weasley se pone en puntillas de pie y sumerge el dedo índice en el glaseado rosado que su madre acaba de preparar. Se lleva el dedo a los labios y cierra los ojos ante el exquisito sabor.

— ¡Lucy! —Exclama su madre al verla con el rostro rosado por el glaseado— Te dije que no metieras el dedo en el glaseado.

Ella mira de forma despreocupada el techo y luego le contesta:

— ¿Acaso es mi culpa? —La pregunta es retórica— Tú eres quien deja el glaseado a la vista, sabiendo que lo dulce me tienta.

Audrey la mira como si no pudiera creer lo que esta diciendo su hija pero luego sonríe.

—Ya que has metido el dedo donde no debías —dice—, al menos podrías darme tu punto de vista. ¿Cómo está?

Lucy se saborea los labios.

—Estupendo —responde con una sonrisa—. Aún no me has dicho para que preparas tanto glaseado.

Audrey comienza a batir las claras de los huevos con azúcar y después le indica a Lucy que agregue unas gotitas de un frasquito que no tiene etiqueta. Con las gotitas, el glaseado deja de ser blanco para pasar a ser rosado claro.

—Estoy preparando el glaseado para el postre que llevaremos hoy a La Madriguera —explica su madre—. Hermione me ha pedido si podía cocinar el postre porque a ella no le da el tiempo con todo lo que tiene para cocinar.

—La abuela siempre dice que los Weasley somos de gran apetito —comenta la chica de trece años—. El tío Ron es la prueba de ello.

Madre e hija ríen de forma distendida.

* * *

**oOoOo**

Un líquido viscoso de color verde cae sobre su cabeza y George Weasley no sabe si reír porque su hijo siga sus pasos o enfadarse porque lo ha convertido en el blanco de sus bromas. Ron suelta una carcajada y su hermano lo asesina con la mirada.

—No es gracioso —dice George.

—Lo mismo decía Percy cuando tú y Fred le jugaban una broma —responde Ron—. ¿Qué se siente que tu propio hijo te juegue una broma?

Ron vuelve a soltar otra carcajada.

—Hablaré seriamente con ese muchacho cuando lo vea —asegura George y Ron finge creerle—. No puede ir por la vida, jugándole bromas a la gente.

Los ojos de Ron se abren como dos platos.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —Bromea con George— No puedo creer que ha llegado el día que repitas las mismas palabras que mamá. Sigue tus pasos George, no puedes culparlo.

—Y me siento orgulloso de ello —responde con seguridad—, pero de ahí a permitirle que sea a mí quien utilice de blanco, hay un largo camino.

—Dices todo esto pero luego te vengarás y las bromas continuarán.

—Ya lo sé pero Angelina me está insistiendo para que no sea tan permisivo con Fred —explica George—, por eso fingí ser un padre responsable, por algunos segundos.

George se quita los rastros del líquido viscoso y los dos hermanos se apresuran a cerrar la tienda. Comienzan a caminar por el Callejón Diagon.

— ¿Ya has comprado el regalo para Hermione?

—Hermione es una mujer fácil de complacer. Le regalas un libro y te conviertes en un héroe —dice Ron—. Deberías haberme visto a mí en el mundo muggle. La primera vez que fui solo y no ocasioné ningún desastre.

* * *

**oOoOo**

Victoire escucha el timbre y se dirige hasta la puerta. Enseguida se encuentra con la sonrisa radiante de su prima Molly y la saluda con un beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Por la barba de Merlín! —Exclama Molly y mueve su nariz de una forma graciosa— ¿De dónde proviene ese aroma?

Victoire quiere decir que es Teddy cocinando unas galletas de miel y avena pero es muy tarde porque su prima ha corrido hasta la cocina de la casa.

— ¿Qué te sucedió en el cabello? —pregunta Molly al ver a Teddy.

El muchacho esboza una sonrisa irónica y responde:

—Gracias por recordarme que llevo el cabello rosado, Molly.

Molly se cubre la boca para no seguir riendo pero no puede evitarlo. Victoire se une a sus risas.

— ¿Pueden dejar de reírse? —dice y sus ojos se tornan de un negro furioso—. No es gracioso.

Molly toma una de las galletas recién horneada y se la lleva a la boca.

— ¿Quién te jugo una broma de navidad?

—James Potter y Fred Weasley —contesta Teddy—. ¿Quién más, además de ellos, podría ser?

— ¿Y no has probado cambiar tu cabello? —Sugiere Molly como si no hubiera sido lo primero que Teddy intentó cuando aquella bomba de tinta rosa explotó sobre su cabeza—. Ya sabes, como eres un metamorfomago.

—No puede cambiar el color de su cabello hasta que los efectos de la broma pasen —explica Victoire—. Yo le digo que tiene que ser positivo. Al menos, su cabello combina con el color de las paredes.

* * *

**oOoOo **

— ¿Dónde pongo las galletas de chispas de chocolate? —escucha que su madre grita en la cocina.

—En un bandeja plateada que está en el mueble —responde su abuela Molly con el tono maternal que la caracteriza—. Deja que yo me encargo de la tarta de melaza. Ya sabes que le pongo un ingrediente secreto que hace que todos se chupen los dedos.

Falta nada más que media hora para que sus primos y sus tíos lleguen a La Madriguera y Hugo observa el ajetreo desde la sala.

—Podrías ayudarme a cargar estos paquetes —le dice Rose—, en vez de estar sentado sin hacer nada.

— ¿Para qué hacer algo cuándo estas tú? —responde él y Rose le proporciona un codazo en las costillas.

Suelta una risa risueña y le muestra la lengua a su hermano.

—Entonces te quedarás con las ganas de saber que te compró mamá —comenta y comienza a subir las escaleras a toda velocidad.

— ¡Eres la peor hermana del mundo! —Grita Hugo— ¿Lo sabías?

Su hermana no le contesta y cuando Hugo piensa que puede volver a hacer nada, su madre lo llama desde la cocina.

—Mándale una lechuza a Fleur preguntándole si van a pasar la navidad aquí o en Francia —ordena su progenitora.

— ¿Para qué quieres que le escriba? —contesta Hugo—. Ya te darás cuenta si pasan con nosotros cuando los veas aparecer.

Hermione se torna de un color rojo y amenaza con un cucharón de madera a su hijo.

— ¡Hugo Weasley! —exclama y él retrocede—. Te he dicho cientos de veces que no me respondas como tu padre. No has ayudado en lo más mínimo desde que te levantaste. Así que hazme el favor de mandar esa lechuza.

—Ahora la mando —termina aceptando.

Cuando se encuentra enla sala nuevamente, los gritos de su madre le llegan a los oídos.

— ¡Quiero que lo hagas ya, no en una hora!

* * *

**oOoOo**

Lily Luna Potter se contempla una vez más en el espejo y decide soltar su cabello para que caiga como una cascada sobre su espalda. Toma el frasco de perfume, se aplica una generosa cantidad en el cuello y entrecierra los ojos con fastidio al darse cuenta que su perfume ha sido cambiado por agua.

— ¡James Sirius Potter! —Exclama y su voz se escucha en toda la casa— ¿Cómo has podido convertir el perfume que Dominique me trajo de Francia, en agua?

James aparece en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación y ladea la cabeza con diversión.

—Que seas mi hermana menor —dice él—, no significa que quedes excluida de la lista de embromados.

Lily masculla algo incomprensible, se saca uno de sus zapatos de tacón y se lo arroja a su hermano. James se lleva la mano a la cabeza.

—Tú estás muy equivocado si piensa que por ser mi hermano mayor —responde Lily con una sonrisa desafiante—, voy a permitir que me utilices como blanco de tus bromas. ¿Por qué no molestas a Albus?

—Ya le he jugado varias bromas desde que estamos de vacaciones —su hermana alza una ceja de forma interrogativa—. Albus amenazó con contarle a papá que hice una replica de su Saeta de Fuego, la coloqué en el ático y me quedé con la original.

Existen ocasiones donde la astucia Slytherin de su hermano Albus, logra sorprenderla.

— ¡Nos vamos! —grita su madre desde la sala de estar.

Los tres hermanos Potter se empujan en la escalera por ser los primeros en bajar.

* * *

**oOoOo**

Poco a poco los invitados comienzan a llegar a La Madriguera. Hermione no se sorprende cuando Luna es la que llega primero, acompañada de sus dos hijos. Lysander y Lorcan, dos gemelos que físicamente son iguales. Ella luce un vestido de un color verde limón y un centellear de campanita dorada, cuelgan de él. Cuando Luna se mueve, las campanitas tintinean.

— ¿Cómo estás, Luna? —Pregunta Hermione quien aún lleva el delantal puesto—. Creí que Rolf vendría con ustedes.

—El Ministerio le ofreció viajar a Somalia. Dicen que durante la noche de Navidad, los animales mágicos se muestran sin problema alguno —dice Luna, aunque si voz suena más madura y profunda, no deja tener ese toque risueño de su adolescencia—. ¿Puedes creer que Lysander liberó a mi duende irlandés?

Hermione no pudo disimular su sorpresa.

— ¿Tenías un duende irlandés?

Lysander se despeina el cabello de forma nerviosa.

— ¿Dónde están Hugo y Rose? —pregunta su gemelo, Lorcan.

—Hugo en su habitación y Rose terminándose de preparar —informa Hermione. Lysander y Lorcan comienzan a subir la escalera pero no dejan de escuchar que su madre comenta:

—Me había traído a ese duende en uno de mis viajes a Irlanda del Norte. Lo guardé en una caja y encanté la caja para que no pudiera escaparse. Lysander lo liberó. ¿Puedes creerlo?

— ¡Qué ocurrencias tienes, Luna! —escuchan que Hermione contesta.

Cuando entran a la habitación de Hugo se sorprenden al ver que las mantas de la cama se mueven como si tuvieran vida propia.

Los gemelos se acercan lentamente y algo peludo y suave salta en dirección a ellos.

* * *

**oOoOo**

Su espesa cabellera rubia y sus potentes ojos azules son inconfundibles. Victoire lleva un vestido celeste que combina con sus ojos. Su sobrina junto a Teddy se aparece en la chimenea de su casa. Ron muerde de forma descuidada una galleta antes de hablar.

— ¡Pero si estás más hermosa que tu madre! —exclama Ron y abre los brazos para que Victoire vaya en su dirección.

La estrecha suavemente.

—Que no te escuche comentarlo o se olvidará que eres su cuñado —advierte Victoire y tío y sobrina sueltan una carcajada.

— ¿Para cuando el nuevo integrante de la familia? —interroga Ron de forma descarada. Victoire se sonroja de repente—. Bill se conserva mejor que todos nosotros juntos, es hora de que un nieto le comience a sacarle canas.

—Recién tenemos veinticinco y veintidós años —interviene Teddy—, ya tendremos tiempo suficiente para varios hijos.

Ron les indica que pasen al comedor y que se pongan cómodos.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra Andrómeda? —Luna es la primera en hablar—. La última vez que la vi tenía una plaga de nargles en su cabello.

Teddy le responde que su abuela ya se encuentra a salvo de la plaga de nargles y Luna queda satisfecha.

—Ya no tienes el cabello teñido de rosado —señala la abuela Molly.

—La bromita de James ha tardado cinco días en desaparecer —contesta Teddy y su cabello se vuelve más oscuro.

* * *

**oOoOo**

— ¿Qué es esta cosa peluda? —pregunta Lysander cuando siente una lengua caliente lamer su mejilla.

Lorcan comienza a reír y la cosa peluda salta en dirección a su rostro. Con sus brazos atrapa a la cosa peluda en un rápido movimiento.

La puerta se abre de forma abruptamente y por ella entra Roxanne con Lucy.

— ¿Cómo encontraron a Manchita? —preguntaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo. Los gemelos se miran de forma confundida.

— ¿Quién es Manchita?

—Nuestro perro —responde Roxanne como si fuera la respuesta más obvia del mundo.

—Nuestra perra —corrige Lucy—, en realidad. Es una hembra.

Lorcan coloca a la perrita a la altura de su rostro y observa con fascinación los ojos grandes y negros que tiene. Su pelaje es suave al tacto y es blanco como la nieve. El ojo derecho esta bordeado por una gran mancha negra. Ahora entiende el significado del nombre.

— ¿De dónde la han sacado?

—La hemos encontrado a unos metros de aquí —explica Lucy y le acaricia la cabeza a Manchita—, creemos que se ha perdido.

— ¿Hugo sabe qué lo tienen aquí? —es Lysander quien habla.

Roxanne asiente con la cabeza.

—Ha ido a buscar algo de comer para darle.

* * *

**oOoOo**

Pronto las risas y conversaciones familiares, inundan La Madriguera.

La mesa se encuentra repleta de bocadillos que han preparado Molly y Hermione. Tanto Fred como James se dirigen al plato de galletas con chispas de chocolates y comienzan a comer tantas galletas como sus estómagos resisten. De repente, sus bocas se abren y por más que intentan volver a cerrarlas, no lo consiguen. Sus rostros comienzan a hincharse de una forma descontrolada y sus mejillas comienzan a tornarse verdes.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? —preguntan los dos primos al unísono y los cambios en sus cuerpos vuelven a producirse. George, Teddy y Albus comienzan a reír de forma incontrolable.

La piel de los dos muchachos está teñida de un verde vómito desagradable y en su rostro comienzan a ver lunares de color rojo.

—Una pequeña broma —dice Albus a modo de respuesta y una sonrisa traviesa asoma en sus labios.

—Para que se pongan a tono con las festividades —completa Teddy e imita la sonrisa de Albus.

—Como han estado jugando bromas a diestra y siniestra durante estas últimas semanas —comenta George—, hemos decidido darles una cucharada de su propia medicina. ¿Es así como va el dicho muggle, Hermione?

Su cuñada asiente y trata de conversar con Ginny para disimular su sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo nos quitamos esto? —pregunta James y por más que intenta frotarse la piel, el color verde sigue allí.

—No pueden —contesta Albus.

—Al menos de momento —interviene George—. Los efectos durarán hasta mañana por la noche como mínimo. Nadie podrá confundirlos con ese aspecto

. —Nos confundirán con un árbol de navidad —responde Fred—, querrás decir.

Después de decir aquello, tanto Fred como James se sientan en el sofá y no dicen ni una sola palabra más.

* * *

**oOoOo**

— ¿Por qué no han venido ni Dominique ni Louis? —pregunta Rose con un suspiro resignado.

—La tía Gabrielle ha dado a luz y mi madre quería pasar las fiestas navideñas con ella —explica Victoire—. Además sabes como es mi padre. A donde Fleur Delacur va, él va con ella. Dominique está emocionada, ya sabes cuánto le gustan los niños y Louis es muy unido a ella.

Lily se acerca a donde están sus primas con una botella de cerveza de mantequilla en su mano.

— ¿Por qué no hablamos de temas más interesantes? —sugiere, alzando sus cejas de forma sugestiva.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta Rose.

Lily se voltea en dirección a Victoire y pregunta sin ningún tapujo:

—Vic, ¿qué tan bueno es el sexo con Teddy?

Las mejillas de Victoire se vuelven de un rojo violento.

— ¡Lily! —exclama ella—. No son preguntas que se suele hacer.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que el sexo es malo? —interroga y rompe en carcajadas cuando Teddy abre los ojos de forma desorbitada—. Solo estaba bromeando.

Su prima Molly se acerca con una bandeja de plata, llena de pastelitos rellenos de diferentes sabores. Lily toma uno, lo examina y antes de llevárselo a los labios pregunta:

— ¿No le has puesto nada, verdad?

Molly sonríe.

—Yo no —contesta—. No me hago responsable si el tío George, Albus y Teddy, decidieron seguir haciendo sus bromas.

Es suficiente para la pelirroja que se lleva el pastelito a los labios y se deleita con el dulce sabor del chocolate.

—Mamá —llama Rose—, ¿podrías poner otro plato en la mesa?

Hermione responde que si.

— ¿Quién vendrá?

—Es una sorpresa.

* * *

**oOoOo**

Hugo coloca un tazón con diferentes galletas frente al hocico de Manchita. Además Lucy se ha encargado de conseguir agua fresca para que la perrita pueda saciar su sed.

— ¿Qué van a hacer con Manchita? —Pregunta Lorcan—. No pueden dejarla para siempre en la habitación de Hugo. Los animales necesitan ciertas libertades, nuestro padre siempre lo dice.

—Lo sabemos Lorcan —contesta Roxanne—, pero aún no sabemos que vamos a hacer con ella. Quizás la conserve Lucy, en su casa tiene más espacio. Siempre y cuando el tío Percy no se oponga, ya sabes lo quisquilloso que puede llegar a ser y más cuando de animales se trata.

Lysander comienza a explorar los múltiples videojuegos que Hugo tiene clasificados por la fecha que salieron al mercado.

— ¿Tu madre te ha regalado todo esto? —pregunta.

—Si —asiente Hugo—. Después de la magia, los videojuegos son lo mejor que existen. No sé por qué no hemos jugado nunca junto. Te ganaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— ¿Qué quieres apostar? —tienta Lysander y los dos chicos se sientan frente a la televisión a jugar—. ¿Cómo es qué la tecnología muggle funciona aquí?

—Trucos de mi madre.

Mientras Hugo y Lysander juegan videojuegos, Lorcan le cuenta a Lucy y a Roxanne sobre el último viaje que hicieron a Egipto. La cuenta sobre los faraones, las pirámides, los antiguos encantamientos que rodean los palacios y sobre los grandes magos que se convirtieron en faraones.

Están todos tan concentrados que ninguno se dio cuenta que Manchita se escapa de la habitación y son concientes de que la perrita no esta entre ellos cuando escuchan los gritos de sus familiares.

Los cuatro se miran de forma alarmante y bajan las escaleras tan rápido como sus pies les permiten.

Manchita se escurre de forma rápida entre los pies de los presentes. Percy es el primero en soltar un grito de sorpresa, George y Ron corren detrás de Manchita para atraparla pero la perrita es demasiado escurridiza, Luna comenta algo sobre unas criaturas inexistentes que habitan en las orejas del animal y Lily no puede parar de reír.

— ¡No Manchita! —grita Roxanne pero la perrita no le hace caso.

Manchita se sube a la mesa repleta de platillos y a medida que corre por la extensión, va arrojando la comida en todas las direcciones.

Las miradas se desvían de Manchita solamente cuando Scorpius Malfoy se aparece en la puerta de La Madriguera, diciendo que ha llegado para pasar la navidad con Rose ya que son novios.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta Ron y su rostro se torna pálido.

Cae desmayado en el suelo.


End file.
